heroes_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Space Kid
Neil Armstrong Jr., or most commonly known as "Space Kid", is a Space Camp camper at Camp Campbell and is occasionally seen obsessing over space and being able to go to space at one point. He is later revealed to be the great-grandson of the actual Neil Armstrong and the great grand nephew of Armstrong's Apollo 11 colleague, Buzz Aldrin. ppearance Space Kid is a relatively short boy. He wears an 'astronaut helmet,' which rather resembles an upside-down fishbowl. The helmet is apparently bulletproof and can deflect bullets, as seen in Escape from Camp Campbell. When wearing it, he appears to have light-blue skin, indigo hair, and blue eyes. When his helmet is off, however, he is shown to have pale skin, light brown eyes, and dark brown hair. His hair also puffs up in the front, albeit being smoothed down (or even shaved off) on the sides. He wears a yellow cape, which is tied around his neck. He also has a brown vest on, which appears to have a silver patch on the right side, and be duct-taped on the left, giving it a rather makeshift appearance. He wears gray pants with his underwear on the outside. Finally, he wears blue gloves and matching boots. In "Camp Cool Kidz," his resistance wear consists of his usual attire but with black markings on both sides of his helmet where his cheeks are supposed to be, along with badly drawn six-pack abs over his cardboard body. In "Romeo & Juliet II: Love Resurrected," his costume for Lord Capulet consists of a big velvet barrette, a fake goatee taped to the bottom of his helmet, along with a different cape. In "The Order of the Sparrow," his Native American wear consists of his signature helmet and cape, along with a cardboard body with a bear print accompanied by several other markings, white undies that overlap his brown pants, as well as brown gloves with matching brown boots. Personality Space Kid is very upbeat and optimistic, managing to maintain a positive attitude even in the oddest of times. In "Jermy Fartz," when Max, Neil, and Nikki are arguing over who the best camper is, he offers the idea that it could be him. At the looks of ridicule he receives, he simply laughs and says, "Fair enough." Later on in NIGHT OF THE LIVING ILL, he simply replies "fair enough" when Max opts to abandon him for being very expendable, showing that Space Kid has seemingly accepted his very low place in the camp's social hierarchy. He signed up for Space Camp at Camp Campbell, and is, obviously, shown to have a deep fascination with space. In "Escape from Camp Campbell," he is shown to have tied himself to one of the Mess Hall's ceiling fans, and gotten Nurf to turn the fan on for him. After having it turned off, and then falling from it, he yells, "I will achieve space flight!". In "Quartermaster Appreciation Day," he appears to be unfazed after opening a demonic box. When it is opened, his pupils dilate and go momentarily red, and he begins to spout gibberish. After closing it, he simply comments "Huh, that was weird." and then moves on. Despite his optimism, even he seems disturbed by Quartermaster and Quartersister's PDA, evidenced by both his facial expressions and actions when they announce that they're going to get married. However, in other situations, he appears to be unaware of seemingly obvious social cues, such as in Cult Camp, when Gwen returns with her candidate for a new counselor, he was the only camper not to be worried and instead warmly greet her, seemingly missing the signs that she was a cultist. In "Space Camp Was a Hoax," Space Kid appears to relate to anti-communism statements, in particular the rhetoric that the U.S. government used to promote the Apollo program, shouting "we have to beat the Soviets!" when asked about his race. During that episode, there is a scene where Space Kid is asked his name, he states proudly that it is "Neil Armstrong" which came from his great-grandfather. David shrugged off this bit of information and wrote his name as "Space Kid" instead. In the season 2 finale, "Parents' Day," it is revealed that he has a good and stable relationship with his honorary uncle, Buzz Aldrin. His parents seem too busy that they can't come to 'parents day' but his uncle came and stated that his uncle Buzz was the greatest in the galaxy. Trivia * Space Kid's real name was revealed to be in Neil Armstrong Jr. in the episode "Space Camp Was a Hoax" as stated by himself. This was later confirmed in "Parents' Day," by his great uncle, Buzz Aldrin. ** He also states that he's the great-grandson of the famed astronaut, Neil Armstrong himself. Buzz also confirms this later on in the second season's finale. * In "Escape from Camp Campbell," Space Kid's helmet is shown to be bulletproof. However, in "David Gets Hard," Nurf manages to crack it after only four punches. * Space Kid is also shown to know morse code as seen in the same episode as he tells Neil "S.O.S" * Although it may seem like the only time Space Kid took off his helmet was in the episode "NIGHT OF THE LIVING ILL", he actually takes it off briefly in "Reigny Day" to fill it up with coffee. * Space Kid has been shown to have taken a rabies shot before the events of "Journey to Spooky Island", stating that he's prone to animals attacking him all the time. * He is also shown to be quite ignorant as revealed in several episodes. This include the times when he tried eating rocks thinking it was space food in the episode "Mascot", or when he didn't notice that the Satanic Box in "Quartermaster Appreciation Day" had something eerie to it, and when he just doesn't know or accept the fact that Space Camp doesn't actually bring children to space. * Though he is ignorant, he is shown to be humble. As he didn't disagree with the trio when they denied the fact that he stated that he could be the best camper in "Jermy Fartz." * Space Kid, alongside Preston Goodplay, Cameron Campbell, Meredith Miller, Edward Pikeman, Jermy Fartz, Billy Nikssilp, Dolph Houston, and Gaylord Nurfington are the only characters in the show so far to have their last names revealed. * In "A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever," Space Kid is shown to be skilled at crafting as he gives Gwen a makeshift snowglobe of the Mess Hall using his own helmet. ** It is also shown that he is one of the only people (besides David) who acknowledge Gwen's hard work and effort. ** It is also the third episode in the series wherein he's seen without his helmet on. The first two being Briefly in "Reigny Day" and prominently in "NIGHT OF THE LIVING ILL." * In the Camp Camp Teaser Trailer, Space Kid's cabinet is shown to include the following: ** A shelf labeled "Pat", featuring a chicken and dentures carving (the logo for Rooster Teeth) ** A shelf labeled "Maggie" that has a mini Ruby Rose figurine as well as a mini Sultan figurine. ** A shelf labeled "Jordan C." that has a mini figurine of ORF and a carved Triforce. ** A shelf labeled "Georden" ** A shelf labeled "Miles" that has a Game Boy and a mini figurine of Sonic the Hedgehog. ** And finally, a shelf labeled "Yssa" that has a mini figurine of Sun Wukong. * The first time Space Kid was shown swearing was in the episode, "Foreign Exchange Campers". This shows that he is capable of doing so but he only chooses not to since he sees no purpose in it, but is not afraid to do so once his passion (for Space) is insulted. Category:Plagiarism Category:Candidate for deletion Category:Rewrite Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Cartoon heroes